BIOSTATISTICAL SUPPORT The role of the biostatistical support group for this project will continue to be to contribute to the design, conduct and analysis of the clinical trials, and related projects involving statistical analysis. For most of the previous award period this involvement was spearheaded by Dr. Tzy-Jyun Yao, with the assistance of partial support of a statistician at the master's level and the involvement of Dr. Colin Begg for support and advice. In 1998, Dr. Yao left the Center to return to her native Taiwan. She has been replaced since then by Dr. Katherine Panageas. Dr. Panageas will continue to have the active support of Dr. Begg, and partial support from a master?s level biostatistician, Mr. Larry Leon. The biostatisticians are in close contact with the data managers who are responsible for recording the clinical trials data on the institutional clinical research database (CRDB). The CRDB was developed by, and is maintained by a team of programmers and data managers in the Department of Epidemiology and Biostatistics, under the leadership of Dr. Begg.